Lourdes Black
Lourdes Athena Black (born 13 December 2047) is a Half-blood witch who is currently the Department Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports in the British Ministry of Magic. She was born in Venice, Italy to Edward and Liesel Black. She currently resides in London, England in an apartment. She has an older sister named Arianne and is the youngest of the two Black siblings. Early Life Lourdes Black was born on December 13 2047 at 10:24 p.m. to pureblood Edward and Muggle-born Liesel Black. She is the youngest of the siblings. She has an older sister named Arianne. Being the youngest, Lulu was well loved by their parents, sister, and other family members. When she asks for something, she gets it. There’s nothing more to say about that. Lulu attended a Muggle school for her first 11 years until she received the Hogwarts letter on her 11 th birthday. Her first time to shop at Diagon Alley was indeed... well, magical. She then had a fondness of the different flavored Ice Cream especially the Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans flavor. She was accompanied by her father there as her mother accompanied her sister, Arianne, in shopping. Education at Hogwarts Lulu boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September 2059, with her sister who was a third year Ravenclaw at that time. Lulu didn’t have that much friends but Arianne did introduce Lulu to her year mates and acquaintances. During the Sorting, Lulu wanted to become a Ravenclaw just like Arianne, but the Sorting Hat had sorted her to Gryffindor, House of the Brave. She didn’t like it at first, but she grew to love it. Though from different houses, the two sisters didn’t have much rivalry. Watching the first match between Slytherin and Gryffindor sparked the girl’s interest in Quidditch. She participated well in Flying Class and did some research in the History of the game at the Hogwarts Library. An avid fan, she was there to support the Lions in every game they played on. Win or lose, Lulu wasn’t a sour loser. She was still proud of her House. In her second year at Hogwarts, she tried out for the team and got into the Starting roster as Chaser. Her enthusiasm and interest in Quidditch made her grab the title of ‘Most Goals Scored’ by the end of the term. Being one of the youngest students to get in the Starting roster, her team Captain was so proud of her, and also her fellow team members. She also plays Gobstones, just before you think she’s too hardcore for Quidditch. OWL RESULTS Charms: E Transfiguration: E Herbology: A DADA: E Ancient Runes: P Potions: E CoMC: P Astronomy: D Divination: A HoM: A Education at Luxembourg and After Years Lulu had been a consecutive Quidditch player until her fifth year, where she was appointed as Quidditch Captain after her previous Captain graduated. She held practice every Afternoon as that her team was fit and playing well. Though she wanted to stay at Hogwarts until graduation, her family transferred her to Luxembourg Quidditch Academy. In there, she strengthened and improved her Flying and Quidditch Skills. Lulu was immediately accepted at the Academy because of her background on Quidditch. After graduation, she was given an award for her hard work and determination in playing the Wizard sport. She joined the Holyhead Harpies and served as Keeper for ten years until she decided to retired because she thought she needed a break. Appearance Lulu has blonde hair that she styles in whatever hairdo she wants. It depends on what she think fits her. She has electric blue eyes and is 5' 5" in height. She has a normal build, not too slim and not to plump. If not in her office or Ministry uniform, Lulu can be seen sporting dresses accompanied with a simple jacket and flats. In some occasions, she can be seen wearing high heels. Personality Lulu is a competitive person. If she roots for something, she’d want them to win. But don’t take that she’s a sore loser; Lulu is a humble person. She’s very determined and she likes to get what she wants as well. She has a heart and cares for family and friends. She can be very emotional and moody but that doesn’t get in her way, sometimes. She’s already lost a husband and until now, she’s still broken-hearted about it. And she doesn’t want to talk about the loss of her husband so it’s best if she kept it to herself. Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department Head Category:Gryffindor Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Half-Blood Category:Department of Magical Games and Sports Category:Class of 2065 Category:Professional Quidditch Player Category:Alumni